vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146699-morning-coffee-1110-mood-music-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I can relate to that. Wildstar and TSW are the games where I go off the grid. Incidentally they're also the only MMOs where I listen to the soundtrack because every other game has me sitting in TS with the gaming buddies I've made ...ten years ago now? *suddenly feels old* and that just doesn't lend itself well to listening to music. Both Wildstar and TSW do very interesting and beautiful things with their sound so it all works out for me. Both of them hold a special place in my memory just for the use of sound. As far as TSW goes I'll never forget the first time I came across the Black House. In the middle of the night with headphones on. The use of ambiance there is what sold me on the game. With Wildstar it started from the moment I've heard the theme when I first started the game and basically never stopped. I can listen to the soundtrack for hours, it just fits. Wildstar's soundtrack is my second favorite game soundtrack, second only to Bastion's (youtube link). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Heh! In game, Paz Bazza made level 17 last night. Taking my time, reading quests, puttering with housing and wardrobe, and reading lore stuff as I come across it. | |} ---- Aaaah the temptation... I may just... for a few minutes... when I get home from teaching. *excite* | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't know when you are usually on Wolf, but I would happily group up with you. My warrior needs to get them all done as well and get out of quest gear. I think you're Entity 1 - Dominion, so if you'd like, you're welcome to message me. :) My warrior is Samuel Stonesmith. | |} ---- That is such a.... Granok name. You sure you're Dominion? :P | |} ---- ---- Ha right?! I like to think all the Granok just took the good, strong Draken names. :lol: But in reality, all my character names are characters I've previously written and just play itterations of in MMOs. I'll just go ahead and tick 'roleplayer' on my resumé here. :P Aw come on, stone lasts forever! But who am I to say no to a Cassian wanting to build me a house... just leave some extra room in the door frames for the horns. I wonder if the Draken like to build stuff with less long-lasting material because they're far more likely to get into a scrap and crash through a few walls. Maybe that holds true for the Chua as well; who cares if it looks nice, you're just gonna blow half of it up tomorrow! :lol: | |} ---- ---- Hey, now! There are LOTS of ... temporary ... architectural structures at the building of which the chua excel. Missile silos. Explosive traps. Cages for biological experiments. More missile silos. Implosion generators. Laboratories. Armories. Missile silos.... The list goes on and on. Did I mention missile silos? | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, you're in for a treat! I am both excited for you, and jealous that you can play it for the first time. Just... be good, won't you? Edited November 10, 2015 by Eden99 | |} ---- ---- ---- ----